


The Strange Case of the Stomach Flu

by Gaygent37



Series: Jaydick and Tentacuddles AU [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Caretaking, Cravings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Damian knows about the tentacles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jason has tentacles, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, Oranges, Pregnancy, Tentacles, Tentacuddles, almost sickfic, but has never really met them, his tentacles really have a mind of their own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Dick is throwing up every morning, and Jason thinks he might have the stomach flu.Damian comes over unexpectedly with some chicken soup.Prompt: Tentacles meeting Damian for the first time and how Damien would react to them





	The Strange Case of the Stomach Flu

Dick gripped the edge of the toilet bowl as his stomach lurched again. Only bile came up, burning his throat and making tears well up in his eyes.

Jason smoothed his hair back and rubbed his back, shushing him quietly.

Buddy held a box of tissues, and Romeo plucked on, gently dabbing at Dick’s blotchy face.

“Did you eat something weird last night?” Jason asked.

Dick groaned and accepted the glass of water Opal pushed at him. He rinsed and spat and rinsed again. Then, he took a few gulps from the glass. Tavi mopped a wet towel along his temples. Ollie, who had recently developed a strange interest in Dick’s stomach, curled around Dick’s waist protectively, gently nuzzling him.

Boop flushed the toilet, sending Dick’s half-digested breakfast down the drain.

“I don’t- I don’t think so,” Dick groaned. “I had the same thing you had!”

“Maybe you’re coming down with the stomach flu,” Jason said. “Buddy, Opal, can you get Dick to bed? I’m going to go make some chamomile and maybe see if Alfred can bring some chicken soup.”

Dick waved his hand. “Seriously, I’m fine. I think it’s passed.”

“Dickie-”

“Jay, I’m _okay_ ,” he promised. “I’ll just… take it easy today, alright?”

Jason frowned at him dubiously. “Alright,” he said.

~

The next morning was the same. But Dick did not even make it through breakfast before puking his guts out.

Jason had not been awake yet, but the lurching in Dick’s stomach made him bolt to the bathroom.

Buddy and Opal followed him, brushing his hair back and offering sympathetic rubs on the back as he gagged over the toilet. As soon as Dick finished puking, Jason came running in, dragged by Ollie.

“Are you okay, Dickie?” Jason asked worriedly, immediately dropping to his knees and taking Buddy’s job of rubbing Dick’s back. “Hey, maybe we should do see a doctor about this?”

Dick waved his hand flippantly. “I’m _fine_ ,” he said again.

“Dick, you threw up two mornings in a row, you’re not _fine_. I’m calling Alfred and having him bring over chicken soup,” he said. “You are hauling your ass straight back to bed.”

This time, Buddy and Opal did help him back to bed. Ollie followed, hovering worriedly by Dick’s side. Buddy and Opal left the room, and then it was just Ollie.

Ollie nuzzled Dick’s chin in a comforting manner.

“I don’t have the stomach flu, do I?” Dick asked quietly. “I think you have an idea what’s up with me.”

Ollie just dove under the covers and curled up around Dick’s stomach again. Dick laughed quietly and put his hand over the bump Ollie created under the covers.

“I hope so,” he whispered. “Let’s hope you’re right, Ollie.”

Jason’s tentacles spent the rest of the day cuddling up to Dick. They coddled him, got him everything he wanted, and they tried their best to keep him entertained.

It was a huge mess, in other words.

Choco and Nilla held a book (upside down) for Dick to read, while he played Uno with Spaghetti, Tavi, Charlie, and Max. Mimi gave him a couple of oranges and drew him pictures. Boop would randomly pop out and just poke Dick somewhere before disappearing again. Romeo had wrapped himself around Dick’s arm, somewhat restricting him from playing Uno.

Sleipnir kept Dick busy with a game of fetch. He kept bringing Dick a shiny paperclip, making Dick throw it, and he would bring it back a minute later.  Ollie, dear Ollie, was content to stay curled up around Dick’s stomach the entire day.

Penny and Inkling popped in and out of the room, depending on where Jason was.

Inkling seemed very sad that Dick was sick and in bed all day, but he did sneak a pea from the freezer when Jason went to go make lunch and brought it back to Dick.

 _“Meep!”_ he squeaked happily, presenting the pea to Dick like it was his prized possession.

“Thank you, Inkie!” Dick gasped, placing down a blue +2 card, and nodding at Nilla to flip the page in the book.

 _“Meep! Meep!”_ Inkling said cheerfully, doing a little twirl in the air, nearly knocking himself into the lamp, but Penny was there to catch him.

Jason left the room to take their empty plates away, dragging Inkling with him. Inkling was pulled out of the bedroom with a forlorn, _“Meeeeeeeep.”_

Then Mimi rolled one of her oranges over Inkling’s pea, causing the frozen pea to fall off the bed and under the dresser. Dick winced silently and was just glad Inkling was not there to see it.

~

“Todd, if you are incapable of maintaining Grayson’s wellbeing, I highly suggest you relinquish him into my care instead,” Damian said as soon as Jason opened the door.

Jason rolled his eyes, grabbing the thermos in Damian’s hands. “He’s _fine_ ,” he said, snorting at the irony of his own words. “Thanks, brat.” He started to close the door, but Damian stepped into the house.

“If he truly does have some despicable illness, he would need the best care possible,” Damian continued. “And it just so happens that Father is well versed in the medical field, among others.” He wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Unlike you.”

Jason scoffed. “I can deal with the _stomach flu_ , thank you very much. And since when did you become delivery boy for Alfred?”

Damian sniffed and glared at Jason. “I _offered_ ,” he said. “I wanted to make sure you and your… mindless worms were not killing him here.”

“You-”

“Dami?” Dick’s voice called. “That you?”

Damian grinned victoriously, flipped Jason the middle finger before sauntering into the bedroom, where Dick was still being “entertained”. As soon as Damian entered the room, all activity stopped.

Choco and Nilla snapped the book shut. The card-players quickly put their cards away, shoving them under the covers. Romeo squeezed Dick’s arm tightly.

Damian ignored it. “Grayson. You seem well.”

Dick smiled. “I’m perfectly fine,” he said. “Jason thinks I’m going to die of the stomach flu, though.”

“Perhaps you will die of boredom first,” Damian said under his breath. Something heavy knocked into his back, and Damian nearly lost his balance. He whirled around and glared at Jason, who leaned smugly against the doorway. Buddy retreated into his back.

“Sorry,” Jason said, not at all sounding sorry. “Wasn’t me, but it looks like they’re not so mindless after all.”

“Aw, don’t be mean, Dami,” Dick said. “They’re cuties.”

“Humph,” Damian said. “They are like irresponsible children,” he said. “They are-” He bristled and froze.

Dick watched with growing amusement as an unmistakable tentacle shape appeared under Damian’s shirt, around his waist.

“Todd…” he said very slowly through gritted teeth. “ _What_ are you doing?”

A peek around Damian showed Jason’s equally confused and annoyed face. “That’s not _me_. I don’t exactly control them, you know.”

“Then what is _it_ doing?” Damian asked, as it curled twice around his waist. He stiffened even more as the thick tentacle finished its second loop and started to go up his chest before popping out of the top of his button up.

Dick laughed aloud. “Basil, you silly girl,” he said.

Basil nodded sleepily before curling herself around Damian’s neck and snuggling back down into his shirt.

“Get it off of me!” Damian said. “Grayson, Todd, do something!”

“She’s harmless,” Dick said. “And she likes you, look! Even Basil doesn’t like _me_ that much,” he said. “Aw, that’s so cute,” Dick cooed.

“I’m not _cute_ ,” the sixteen-year-old snarled. “Get your- your tentacle off of me, Todd!”

“Trust me, kid,” Jason snorted. “I want her off of you too. But I _don’t control them_.”

“How pathetic,” Damian scoffed. “I’m leaving.”

He started for the door, brushing past Jason, with Basil still curled around him like a large snake. However, he did not make it much farther than that. Basil started pulling back, halting Damian in his steps. The teen tried his best to keep walking forward, but his feet just slipped instead.

Dick laughed. “See, she likes you! She just wants cuddles.”

“I’m not _cuddling_ a bloated worm!” Damian screeched.

Suddenly, Basil’s head ripped out of Damian’s shirt, popping off a few buttons as she did so. She turned her head towards Damian, stared at him for a few seconds before slowly uncurling from around his neck, his waist and immediately shrank away like she had been stung.

“What’s she doing now?” Damian demanded, glaring as Basil retreated under Jason’s shirt and into his back.

“You hurt her feelings,” Dick said. “She’s sad.”

“You honestly want me to believe they have feelings?” Damian scoffed.

“Of course they do!” Dick said, offended. “They’re sentient creatures, Damian, like you and I!”

Damian crossed his arms and glared at Jason’s back. “I’ve never met her in my _life_ ,” he complained. “She can’t possibly be upset that I- that I didn’t return her _affections_.”

“She’s upset that you called her a bloated worm, brat,” Jason droned with a rolled of his eyes. “She’s actually feeling very hurt right now, and if she could cry, she would be crying.”

Damian narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Jason. “Are _you_ crying, Todd? Why are _you_ crying?!”

“Because you made her sad!” Jason bit out angrily. “It’s not _me_ crying. It’s _her_ crying. You must have made her really fucking upset if she’s making _me_ tear up.”

“You can’t be serious,” Damian scoffed. He glanced at Dick, who frowned back at him. “You are serious.” He huffed. “It was a mistake coming here today. Do you want me to _apologize_?”

“That would be a start,” Dick said in a stony voice.

Damian bit his lip, realizing that Dick was really serious. “Well… how do I get her to come back out?”

“You ask nicely,” Dick prompted.

Damian frowned for a second. “Can you… come out?” he grunted.

“That’s not nicely,” Dick said. “And her name is Basil.”

Damian sighed heavily. “Basil,” he tried again. He nearly stopped because of how ridiculous it seemed. “Can you… please come out? I want to apologize.”

For a second, there seemed to be no movement. Then, Basil’s head poked out of the bottom of Jason’s shirt.

Damian swallowed hard. “I’m sorry, Basil,” he said. “For… calling you a bloated worm.” He nodded briefly and looked to Dick, whose angry face had softened, but remained blank. “Do you… forgive me?”

Basil stared at him for a few seconds longer before slowly slipping under Jason’s shirt again.

“Cuddles!” Damian blurted out. “I’ll- I’ll… cuddle you… I guess.”

Basil’s head poked back out.

Dick beamed, and Jason groaned.

Damian stood there stiffly for a second before slowly opening his arms. Basil practically dove at him. She looped herself around him again, dragging him back through the door, squeezing awkwardly past Jason, who smirked at Damian, and Damian glared daggers up at him.

Basil pulled Damian onto the foot of the bed, pinning him there and just nuzzling him like the other tentacles did with Dick.

“Why do you call her Basil?” Damian grunted as Basil kissed his cheeks over and over again.

“It’s short for Basilisk,” Dick explained. The tentacles around him were still watching apprehensively, but they seemed to relax a bit more now that Damian was not actively threatening them or insulting Basil.

“Then why not call her Basilisk? It’s a much nobler name.”

“Because she’s cute. And Basil is cuter than _Basilisk_ ,” Dick laughed.

Damian scowled as Basil nuzzled him. It kind of reminded Damian of how Alfred the cat acted when he wanted Damian’s attention. Hesitantly, Damian patted Basil’s head. Basil preened under his touch, vibrating excitedly and doubling her efforts to cuddle Damian.

“Aw, aren’t they cute, Jay?” Dick asked fondly. “It’s like how Sleipnir likes Tim. Basil likes Dami. I think it’s really cute.”

“Yeah, fucking adorable,” Jason grumbled.

Dick giggled, still watching as Jason walked over, sitting down next to Dick. “You’re just upset that part of you actually adores them.”

Jason grunted. They watched as Damian frowned at the ceiling, only half-stiff and mildly uncomfortable as Basil wrapped him up several times. “You feeling better, Dickie?” he asked.

Dick smiled. “Lots,” he promised. “I told you. It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

Jason pressed a kiss to Dick’s lips. “Just want to make sure you’re alright, yeah?”

Dick sneaked a hand under the covers and pressed it against his lower stomach, right under where Ollie was still curled up.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he smiled.

~

The very next day, after another puking session, Dick locked himself in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet, staring hard at the little plastic stick in his hand. A small pile of five other sticks sat beside him.

“Dick?! Let me in!” Jason said urgently, pounding on the door. He had been yelling for the past minute, but Dick was so caught up in his own swirling thoughts that he had not processed it.

“Dick! I’m going to break the door down! At least answer me!”

Dick beamed. “I’m- I’m fine,” he stammered, bursting with excitement.

“Can you please unlock the door?” Jason pleaded. “You’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Dick said quickly. “Everything’s perfect!”

“Dick, please!”

Dick got up and hurried to the door. He unlocked it, pregnancy test clutched tightly in his hand. Immediately, Jason grabbed his shoulders and looked him up and down. Then, he pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’m fine, Jason!” Dick laughed, patting Jason’s back with his free hand. “I was just...” He laughed. “Jay, I’ve got something to show you.”

“You scared me, Dickie,” Jason grumbled into his neck. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I promise you won’t be mad after you see this,” Dick said. “At least I hope you won’t be mad.”

A spike of fear shot through him, and he bit his lower lip. He had not thought about what he would do if Jason reacted negatively. But he steeled himself anyway as Jason pulled back, a suspicious expression on his face.

Slowly, Dick held out the pregnancy test. Jason took it and stared at it for a full ten seconds.

“Is this… yours?” Jason asked in a flat voice.

Dick’s heart plummeted. “Y-Yeah,” he said in a small voice. “Jay, I-”

Jason pulled Dick into another rough hug, squeezing him even harder than before. Dick felt a strange wetness against his neck, where Jason had buried his face.

“We’re really gonna be parents?” Jason mumbled into Dick’s neck.

“Yeah,” Dick breathed out, relief bubbling up inside of him. “Yeah, we are, Jay.”

~

“Jay, I want oranges,” Dick whined from his spot on the couch.

“We don’t have oranges, Dick,” Jason called back from the kitchen. “You ate the last orange this morning, at 4 AM, might I remind you.”

“Can you go buy oranges?” Dick asked pathetically. “The baby wants oranges.”

Jason wiped his hands on his apron before removing it. He made his way over to where Dick was lying, watching TV while cuddling with Ollie and Romeo, one on each side.

“I’d have to go across town to that one 24 hour market, if you want oranges,” Jason said gently. “It might take an hour or so. Would you be okay here alone?”

Dick pouted. He put his hand on his small baby bump. He was near the end of his first trimester, and while he did not crave pickles with anchovies and peanut butter, he was _always_ craving oranges. Dick wanted oranges on everything. They bought oranges in crates, but Dick still somehow made it through the crate before the week was over.

“Can’t you call Tim to pick up oranges on his way back from work?” Dick whined.

“Timbo doesn’t get off work at the office for another half an hour,” Jason said. “And he has to drive even farther than we do.”

“Can I come with you, then?” Dick asked.

Jason raised his eyebrows. “Can your ankles take it?” he asked.

Dick sighed. “Probably not,” he admitted. “Be back soon?”

Jason smiled and nodded. “Of course, Dickie,” he murmured. He kissed Dick’s forehead, then Dick’s baby bump. Romeo swatted him for that.

Jason just glared at the smaller tentacle, pushed Romeo aside, and pressed an even longer kiss to Dick’s stomach. Then, he stood up to go, forcing Romeo to let go of Dick and follow.

Dick laughed and waved. “Be back soon!”

Jason blew him one last kiss, and Ollie patted Dick’s baby bump before they breezed out of the door.

Dick lay there, feet propped up on a stack of pillows and put his hands on his belly. His stomach was still small enough to hide with large sweatshirts or loose, long t-shirts, but Dick knew it would not be long before it could not be hidden.

They had already told Bruce, who had been surprisingly receptive. He gave them a brief word of congratulations, muttered something about “at least it’s not an egg baby”, and continued on his way.

Alfred found out without them even saying anything by sending over fresh oranges. It was actually due to Alfred’s oranges that Dick started craving them on a regular basis.

They had yet to tell Tim or Damian, not sure how either of them would react. Dick suspected that Tim would be okay with it, but Damian might be a bit unhappy about it. And funnily enough, not all of Jason’s tentacles seemed to be aware of what was actually in the large bump on Dick’s stomach.

As far as Dick could tell, only Buddy, Opal, Ollie, Romeo, Mimi and Penny were aware. The other tentacles were just extremely curious. Especially Inkling.

Inkling had a hard time understanding that the bump was a part of Dick and that it was supposed to be there. Several times, Penny and Ollie had to restrain Inkling from poking Dick too hard.

Dick tried to explain to Inkling that there was a baby growing inside of him, but in Inkling’s mind, Dick’s only baby was him. So it obviously made no sense that there was another baby.

However, Romeo seemed to love the idea that Dick had a baby in him. Every time Jason cut up oranges for Dick, Romeo would give Dick his slice. But he had to feed it to Dick. He would not let Dick take the slice into his own hands to eat it, but he held it so Dick would have to open his mouth, and Romeo would deposit the slice of orange onto Dick’s tongue. Then, Dick would have to work the peel off by himself with only his teeth and his tongue.

After the third time that happened, Jason started peeling the oranges so it was easier for the tentacles to feed Dick. Dick also had a feeling that half of the tentacles were only giving him their orange slices because the others were, and they did not actually have much of an idea of why they were feeding Dick oranges.

Dick did not mind much anyway. He gave each and every tentacle orange flavored kisses afterwards, and they were all very content with themselves.

True to his word, Jason returned in just under an hour. He had with him several bags with several pounds of oranges. Buddy and Ollie helped him carry the bags. As soon as they stepped into the apartment, Choco and Nilla grabbed an orange each to take to the kitchen to wash and slice for Dick.

Within five minutes of Jason’s return, Dick had a plate of fresh oranges in front of him, tentacles cuddling him on all sides, and his boyfriend pulled close to his side.

Dick sighed happily and allowed Boop to push an orange slice into his mouth.

Jason kissed his forehead. “Good?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Dick smiled, chewing happily. “Thank you, Jay. I love you.”

“I love you too, Dickie,” Jason promised. “You and our baby.”

Dick splayed a hand over his stomach as Spaghetti nudged an orange against his lips. Dick opened his mouth and let her feed him the orange. He smiled.

“Our baby,” he repeated. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot that there was supposed to be a fic between the previous one and day 2 of my tentatodd week! So here it is! There was no sex, but I hope the next one will make up for it! 
> 
> I know this wasn't entirely Damian meeting the tentacles, but I thought, since Tim has a tentacle that kinda loves him (even if it's just for his nipple ring), I thought Damian deserves one too because Jason secretly loves his little brothers to death, even if he would rather die than admit it. 
> 
> Feel free to prompt me on [Tumblr](https://gaygent37.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
